1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for an electric or electronic device such as a circuit board, and to a terminal fitting therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-203928 discloses a connector mountable on a printed circuit board. This connector has small and large terminal fittings bent in L-shape. The connector also has a housing with press-in holes arranged side by side at even intervals along a width direction at upper and lower stages. The upper press-in holes are aligned vertically with the lower press-in holes. One end of each small terminal fitting is inserted into the press-in hole at the lower stage to project forward. The other end of each small terminal fitting projects back from the housing and then is bent down. One end of each large terminal fitting is pressed into the press-in hole at the upper stage to project forward by the same distance as the corresponding side of the small terminal fitting. The other end of the large terminal fitting projects back from the housing by a longer distance than the corresponding end of the small terminal fitting and is then bent down. The rear ends of the large and small terminal fittings are fixed to conductor regions on the circuit board. This circuit board connector has an advantage of mounting the terminal fittings at a high density along the width direction of the housing, and thus achieves miniaturization of the housing along the width direction.
The rear ends of the terminal fittings at the upper and lower stages of the above-described connector are arrayed one after another along the depth direction at the rear end of the housing. Thus, a dimension of the entire connector along the depth direction tends to be large.
Another known a connector has press-in holes at an upper stage offset from the press-in holes at the lower stages by half the interval between the press-in holes. In this example, rear ends of terminal fittings at the upper and lower stages can be arrayed side by side at the same distance rearward of the housing. Thus, the connector can be made smaller along depth direction. However, this known connector is enlarged along width direction. Thus, there has been an earnest demand for improvements.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to miniaturize a connector.